Dressing Rooms
by Zereia
Summary: A visit to a Central Town underwear shop with an aroused Natsume and a seemingly innocent happy-go-lucky Mikan? Is that wise?  Explicit content  lemons, obviously xD


**Own Gakuen Alice do I not, not ****Tachibana Higuchi am I.**

Hi guys, I deleted my other story ahahah xD.

I like this one more, it's not exactly story-ish but I think it's written better.

Also it might not make sense or be enjoyable if you don't _read between the lines_, unless of course you just want to read the lemons xD.

I actually had two more lemons planned for this story with Ruka and Hotaru and Sumire and Koko but I'm really no good at lemon writing, which is sad 'cause that's what this story is mostly made out of ahaha xD.

After I read some more literature that is not appropriate for my age, I may get inspired to add them xD.

**Own Gakuen Alice do I not, not ****Tachibana Higuchi am I.**

* * *

Our story begins with the routine scream of our protagonist, Mikan Sakura.

"Natsume-kun! Come with me to Central Town! I need to buy a Halloween costume!" Mikan shouted at Natsume as he was peacefully resting underneath his Sakura tree.

"No Polka, can't you see I'm busy?" He responded sleepily and, although he didn't appear so, highly surprised and aroused at her presence.

He had just woken up from a wet dream about Mikan.

- In the dream -

"Hey Natsume, what do you think of my costume?" Mikan asked, flaunting her, already developed, C cup breasts whose nipples were erect and visible through the soft fabric of the body hugging, exceedingly short and, as many a man would say, extremely sexy cat costume.

"I hate it." Natsume replied, quickly ripping off the top of the costume, resulting in an offended and shocked Mikan.

"This blouse, it covers too much of you Polka." He said as he fondled her left breast while sucking and tonguing her right, receiving a loud moan from Mikan. After which, cupped both her breasts and massaged them gently and slowly drew even nearer as he trailed kisses all the way down to the hemline of the costumes' skirt, feeling Mikan's warmth.

"These socks, they're much too long, let's fix that." Natsume then proceeded to ripping them off as well and slowly and teasingly licked Mikan's inner thighs, receiving an even louder groan from Mikan who was now in ecstasy at Natsume's touch. Natsume teased Mikan's inner thigh with his tongue and was about to reach Mikan's cavern which was extremely wet and waiting for him, until he then continued on about what he hates about the costume.

"This skirt, it's way too long and covers all the parts of you that I want to see." He said as he ripped off the skirt along with her soaked panties with his teeth and slowly led his tongue to Mikan's clit, he tongued it and flicked it with his fingers making Mikan even wetter than she was, he wanted her to scream: "Fuck me now Natsume!, which, at this point, was not very distant. He plunged one, then two, then three of his fingers and he thrust in and out really quickly.

"Ah! Oh! Faster Natsume Faster! Oh! Oh!" Mikan screamed. Natsume seemed to ignore her and she knew what that meant, he wanted her to say it out loud.

"FINGER FUCK ME FASTER NATSUME!" She screamed in desperation. At this Natsume smirked and added 2 more fingers and finger fucked her as fast as he could.

"Natsume I'm cumming! I'm going to cum! Ah!" Mikan screamed as she squirted all her cum on Natsume who then plunged his long, erect penis into Mikan and... and...

- End of dream -

"Bu... But Natsume, you're my partner! It's your responsibility to take me around! Hey... You're not busy at all! I saw you sleeping before I came here!" Mikan whined.

"Tch." He replied, he was still horny from his dream, he was left hanging, which caused 'Little Natsume' to stand at attention.

"I'll... I'll buy you as much Howalon as you like!" She said with a smile. A smile that can make any man melt.

Natsume, no matter how much he didn't like Howalon couldn't resist that smile.

"Whatever Polka." He said as he was getting up, facing the other way so that Mikan wouldn't see his little, or rather, big problem.

"Oh yay! Thank you so much Natsume!" Mikan exclaimed, not wondering at all why Natsume was facing the other way.

So when they got to Central Town Natsume asked:

"Oi, baka, why are we here anyway?"

"I have to buy new bras I grew a size, weird huh?" She replied with a grin.

Natsume, who is, after all, a guy, looked to see if she did in fact, grow a size, he blushed clandestinely as he saw that she did. He then said:

"Fine, whatever."

Mikan turned in the direction of her favorite underwear shop "Lace, Lace and More Lace" and her happy face slowly began to fade into a sad face, indicating that in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, she would whine.

5

4

3

2

1

"NATSUMEEEEE! It's closed! I can't believe it!" She said, sitting on the ground from the the disappointment, which would looked positively absurd.

A 15 year old girl sitting on the ground with a face the looked like this:

D:

(Ahaha, I bet you were expecting me to get creative with the face eh?)

Natsume was already so irritated because he wanted to get out of there and jack fucking off already so he walked over to the door, heated the metal so much that it became malleable and walked right in.

"Stand up Polka, just go buy whatever and leave some rabbits on the counter."

"EEEEE! Thanks Natsume!"

They went into the underwear shop and Mikan got to have a look around before deciding that she would try on a pair of plain old white ones, she then walked into the changing room and tied the rope around the hooks.

Natsume, while waiting, was bored and still fairly aroused, scratch that, freaking aroused; he was surrounded by sexy black and white lacy lingerie, in the dark, ALONE with the object of his fantasies, really... would you NOT be aroused?

On the other hand, Mikan took her uniform off, along with her too-small bra and started humming "Like A Virgin".

'Twas her last song syndrome.

On the other, other hand, Natsume was already "so fucking aroused" and I quote, so he decided to burn the curtains separating Mikan's nakedness and himself and take her right there.

"Natsume! I'm naked! What's wrong with you!"

"Mikan, you did this to me." He said, dropping his pants.

"Now, please, I beg you, take it away."

Mikan was dumbfounded by a list of new information that clicked in her head.

1. She never knew dicks could defy gravity like that!

2. Hotaru was right!

3. Fucking bananas on the moon, that's a freaking long cock right there

4. HOTARU WAS RIGHT!

I hope you, my readers, though few, realize that these are just repetitive pieces of information phrased in different words.

"Uh, er, okay, Natsume, anything for a friend I guess?" She said, knowing full well what the innocent girl act did to Natsume.

She kneeled down, naked, on the dressing room floor, gripped Natsume's cock and stuck it in her mouth. Natsume was in so much ecstasy that he forgot his pride and moaned like there was no freaking tomorrow, his fantasies were real and there was nothing that could interrupt it now.

Mikan licked the whole of his dick, swallowing every bit of pre-cum he had leaked out. She put her hands on his chest and pulled herself up, giving him the most torrid kiss. In the midst of the tongue battle, Natsume's fingers found his way into Mikan's pussy and he thrusted up and down and they both toppled to the floor when Mikan felt her first orgasm.

"Oh my fucking God Natsume! Ugh, ugh! JUST DO IT ALREADY DAMN IT!" Mikan screamed, all innocence melted away

Natsume liked desperation, it gave him control and after all, she DID make him suffer, he had to jack off alone for Christ's sake.

He tied her to the dressing room chair with the bras she was about to try on and, though he was also so horny, he attacked Mikan slowly, agonizingly so. He licked every corner of her pussy and rubbed her clit with his fingers and slowly tongued her chest, leading onto her nipples. He licked and sucked alternately while still working on her clit. His dick already so ready to cum, kept touching her legs which made it even worse for him.

But Natsume was all about torture.

"NATSUME! OH MY GOD. JUST DO IT!"

And finally, he took the plunge. He thrust in and out at a blinding speed and the two were so animalistic, they ripped off every single piece of clothing they had.

"NATSUME! FASTER! FASTER! HARDER! NOW!" Mikan screamed, her moans and cries, echoed against the walls.

They both reached their climax together and they lay naked on the floor of "Lace, Lace and More Lace", panting, soaked in each others cum.

"Polka, I never knew."

"Of course not, but I did." She said with a smirk.

"Hotaru?" Natsume asked, knowing all too well what the answer would be.

"Hotaru."

* * *

**Own Gakuen Alice do I not, not ****Tachibana Higuchi am I.**

As I said, I may make this longer, lemon wise aheeheehee.

_**:D**_


End file.
